Sunspots
by Kiriona
Summary: The sequal to Dark Side of the moon. Jak suddenly catches a mysterious illness and is hospitalized. Jakie and Dawn, now 4 years older, go back in time once more in search of a cure... CHAPTER 11! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THE PLOT TWIST!
1. Chapter 1: Evils Sickness

Kiri: Hey, peoples! Me again! As you already may know, this is the sequal to _Dark Side of the Moon_ (yes, it's a Pink Floyd album too, I know.) so if you haven't read that story, you'll have no clue whats going on! By the way... I was hooked on Final Fantasy X-2 while writing this, so Jakie's appearance is a bit more like Yuna's now. Just her outfit, thought. Anyways, i'll shut up and letyou all read it now.

* * *

_**Sunspots**_

_Written by Kiriona_

**Chapter 1: Evil's Sickness**

My foot hit the break and the Sand Shark screeched to a halt. I pushed my goggles up to my hairline and jumped out of the vehicle. There it was… the last artifact I was looking for. I picked it up off the ground, dusted it off a little and threw it in the back with all the others.

"Alright!" Dawn, my ottsel partner exclaimed, "last one! Now lets get our butts back home!" I simply nodded and plopped back into the drivers seat. I couldn't really speak, since my scarf was still covering my mouth. Pushing my goggles back over my eyes, I started up the vehicle and drove towards the city.

A lot had changed since my last adventure. Dad and Daxter were alive and well, Uncle Torn and Aunt Ashelin were back and forth between Haven and Spargus. Dawn and I had grown up since then, too. Dawn was becoming a lot like Daxter; loud, obnoxious, you get the idea.

As for me, I was becoming more and less like my old man. I had his attitude, but I didn't look much like him anymore. I'd dropped the whole 'Jak Mar' outfit a couple years back and went for my own style. Now I usually wore a skintight leather tank top that zipped up the front and was short enough to show my belly, but not a whole lot, olive green short shorts and a light blue half skirt that hung over my left leg. Brown half boots, too. I carried my sword at my hip, as well and too semi-automatic pistols. Oh, and I've got piecings now, too. Three hoops and two studs in my left ear and four hoops and one stud in my right.

I parked the Sand Shark in the car yard. Again, I pushed my goggles up and pulled my scarf down. Once dawn was safely on my shoulder, I grabbed the bag full of artifacts and tossed them to Kliever.

"Back already, eh, Jakie?" he muttered unenthusiastically.

"Yep," I answered.

"You're damn right, buddy! We're awesome and you know it!" Dawn exclaimed.

"You're aunt came by here a moment ago looking for ya. Wanted you to meet here out there." Great.

"Right. See ya later," I said quickly before leaving.

Aunt Ashelin was waiting for me just outside. She seemed worried about something, or someone. This was obviously bad news…

"Jakie! There you are!" She said, running up to me. "It's your father. Jak." Uh-oh.

"What about him?" I asked nervously.

"He's been taken to the hospital in Haven City. My heart cracked.

"W-what happened?"

"We can't figure that out, but it's pretty serious," she explained. Silence… "Come on, I'll take you to him." She gripped my arm and led me back out of the city to where her hellcat was waiting for us, along with Uncle Torn, who drove us to Haven City.

It was all happening a bit too fast for me. I had just started accepting the fact that Dad really was in trouble, but before I knew it, I was standing there right next to him. Daxter was there; telling Torn and Ashelin what had happened. I only caught little snippets of the conversation. He was looking around for a gun upgrade… he started complaining that it was getting difficult to breathe… he suddenly collapsed… the doctors said it was something he was fighting for a long time… no one else knew about it… he didn't want us to worry… This was too much for me. Far too much. I mean, only four years ago I saved him and now he's going to die again? Fate has a twisted sense of humor.

I suddenly felt Uncle Torn's hand firmly grip my shoulder. He never was very good at comforting people, but at least he was trying.

"I'm sorry about all this, Jakie," he said. I sighed deeply.

"It's alright, Uncle…" I muttered. Sighing again, I turned and just walked out of the building. I sat on the steps while Dawn stood next to me also trying to comfort me.

"I can't believe this! We just saved his butt four years ago!" she exclaimed, "Now he's going to die again?" She continued ranting and raving about the whole thing and I just sat there.

"You know… " I started, "maybe Seem could give us some advice. It's just a feeling, but it's worth a shot."

"Seem? Are you sure about that, buddy?" Dawn asked, "Well if it makes you feel any better, then lets get out of here." I smiled slightly. I'm not entirely sure why I wanted to confide in one of the monks, but hey, I'll do anything at the moment. I'm a bit desperate at the moment.

* * *

Kiri: There ya have it! the first chapter! Not exactly my best work, but it'll get better. promise. Since I already have the first draft hand written, I can tell you guys that some freaky stuff is going to happen here! But I won't give it away. As for right now, reveiw and I'll get to work on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: The Monk Temple

Chapter 2: The Monk Temple

"Seem!" I called loudly as I stepped inside the Monk Temple. My voice echoed loudly off the walls and through the entire building. "Seem! I need your help!" I waited a few minutes before yelling one more time and finally Seem appeared.

"What is it, Jakie?" she asked in her usual tone.

"Seem! I-it's my dad. H-he's hospitalized and-" she stopped me.

"Jakie, slow down, stop stuttering and speak calmly. I can't under stand you." I inhaled deeply, trying to calm my self and started again.

"It's my dad, Jak. I-I don't know what happened, but he's in the Haven City hospital now! I need someone to advise me on what to do! I can't just stand back and watch him die again!" There was a moment of silence.

"I won't lie to you, Jakie. You're father is in grave danger. He came to me once and told me he was having trouble with his heart. That was three years ago," she explained. My jaw nearly dropped at this. I felt my heart crack right down the middle. With a lot of effort and some luck, I managed to keep myself together.

"But… why didn't he tell someone? Why did he keep it secret?" I asked quickly.

"He was afraid of hurting you emotionally. He thought that since you'd already gone through the pain of losing him once, you shouldn't have to again." That's the dumbest thing I've heard all day, period.

"He's going to be alright, thought, right?" Dawn questioned, "he's not just going to die on us, right?"

"In this particular situation, the odd are tipped out of our favor," Seem said after a long pause. My heart skipped a beat and leapt into my throat. It took me a moment to fully register what she'd just said… it was… very hard to hear and that's putting it nicely. "I am sorry, Jakie."

"Wait! There has to be some kind of cure, right?" I said quickly, "every disease has a neutralizer, right? There's something out in the world that can get him back to full health again, right? Just tell me what it is and I'll go get it! I swear, I will!" Quiet.

"Well… there is one…" she started, "it's an artifact called the Eco Stone. According to myth, it holds enough green eco to counteract illness and heal wounds no matter how great the damage. When Jak was still part of the rebellion, there was an excavation going on for it. But when the war broke out, all records were lost and the only other one who knew was Baron Praxis." Dawn and I both froze at the name.

"Did you just say Baron Praxis?" Dawn asked, "You mean to tell me that we have no chance in hell of finding that eco thing?" she started to rant, but Seem and I just ignored her complaining.

Seem continued to tell about the Eco stone, the excavation to find it, and the myth surrounding it. Pretty interesting in a way, not to mention my only lead. If I didn't figure out some way to find I then Dad's life… well, I won't get into that. Apparently, it was an artifact left behind by the Ancient Precursors that was so rich in Green eco that it could heal anything no matter how serious and fatal. Unfortunately, fights broke out over who would possess it and eventually it was lost and no one's found any trace of it since then.

Praxis must've either heard of it, or fount evidence of its existence to go hunting for it, the stubborn old man. Well, if that's the case, then there's only one thing to do.

"Dawn…" I started, grinning that little grin I got whenever an idea budded in my crazy little mind, "I think it's time was started up the Warp Gate…"

* * *

Kiri: I know. Boring Chapter. But the next one is when they go to Haven City again and the story really starts. It's getting late and I'm tired, so I'll write more in the morning. K?


	3. Chapter 3: Back to Haven City

Kiri: ok, few questions to answer. Yes, I know all about the new Jak game. I got a release date for it too. At least, I THINK so. November 1. Can't wait for that one! And... no, the thing Erol gave Jakie isn't half of the Eco stone. Sorry. You'll have to watch and find out what it is.

* * *

Chapter 3: Back to Haven City

Haven City. What a mess! Obviously nothing had happened since I'd been gone. Well, Jakie Freya Mar was back in town, baby! Believe me, I was ready for anything. If I had to guess, I'd say it's been a little less that a month since I left the first time. Well, first things first: the Underground.

Apparently, I'd been mistaken. Haven was beginning to go to ruin, not by much, but the metal heads were starting to destroy the place. But despite that, I still knew the place like the back of my hand. Well, ok, almost like the back of my hand. I admit, I had a little trouble getting to the Slums and finding the dead end ally, but somehow I managed. I was a bit nervous while walking down the stairs towards Uncle Torn's 'office'. I was wondering what his reaction would be, seeing me again. When the second door opened, there he was, looking at his maps as usual. Honestly, doesn't he ever sleep?

"Torn, don't you ever do anything else?" I asked aloud. I must've startled him. He jerked his head up and started reaching for his knife until he saw it was me.

"Jakie! I never thought I'd see you again!" he exclaimed.

"Well, here I am," I leaned on the desk, "weather you like it or not."

"So get used to it, Captain Laryngitis," Dawn added.

"Not you too," Uncle Torn grumbled.

"So where's everyone else?" I interrupted.

"Jak and his rat are out on a mission, Mar only knows where Ashelin is," he said, sitting back down. "Jak should be back any time."

"Knowing him, he's out getting into trouble," I joked.

"Looks like you've finally grown up," he said, changing the subject. I scoffed.

"Very funny. And yes, It's been four years since I left," I stopped, "And just what is 'you've finally grown up' supposed to mean?"

"When you were here the first time, you were a squirrelly teenager," he replied.

"Thanks a lot, Uncle. That's _really_ comforting!" I sighed and sat down near him.

"So what are you doing back here?"

"Saving Jak's ass again. Sheesh, the man can't even last four measly years without getting into some life threatening situation!" Dawn exclaimed. She's right, yknow. It seems like Dad's talent is fading with age or something… Little did we know that Dad and Daxter was standing right there in the doorway…

"Is that so?" he suddenly spoke out. I was so startled that I fell backwards in the chair, landing hard on the ground. _OUCH._

"Don't do that!" I exclaimed, trying to pick myself up. Damn it, I really need to be more alert… I'll just stick it on my To Do list underneath Getting my dad back to full health, Kicking the Baron's ass and Finding the rest of that thing Erol gave me before I left the first time. Seriously, I've been looking for that thing for like… ever. Anyway…

"And what exactly is wrong with me this time?" Dad continued on.

"Heart disease," I answered, "one that doesn't have a cure yet. Where would you be without me around, Pop?"

"Looks like there's always something wrong with you in the future, Jak," Daxter commented. "But anyway, I see you decided to lose the 'I wanna be like my dad' look." I looked at my clothes and nodded.

"People were starting to mistake me for Dad and I was tired of the same old thing." And the conversation continued until Uncle Torn sent Dad out on another mission so I decided to do a little 'exploring'.

"So, where to first?" Dawn questioned as we drove through the city. I thought for a moment, and then headed towards the Water Slums.

"The Pumping Station," I replied.

"Jakie, are you going to look for the other half of that damn thing?"

"Yep. I don't know why, but I get the feeling it's somehow connected with our predicament," I responded. Dawn sighed.

"Whatever you say, Jakie…"

We reached the Pumping Station in a matter of minutes, but it took hours to search the place thoroughly. Dawn kept telling me that what I was looking for wasn't here, and I had to fight off a lot of metal heads. As it would turn out, it wasn't there at all. I was starting to think that I had been sent on a wild goose chase. But I still had the determination, so I started back for the City, when I ran into the one man I didn't want to meet.

Erol.


	4. Chapter 4: The Question

Chapter 4: The Question 

"Hello again, Jakie," Erol greeted, "I see you've grown up." I kept my face serious and slowly drew my pistols. I narrowed my eyes as he started to approach me.

"What the hell do you want?" I demanded. He put up his hand.

"Just to talk." I put my guns back again, but kept my guard up. He stopped right in front of me, which I thought was creepy. "I know about your situation, Jakie. How your father is dying and you're out searching for the Eco stone." Ok, how the hell did he know that? I didn't tell anyone! Erol, you've got a little explaining to do…

"How the hell do you know about that?"

"I have my sources," h answered quickly, "I can help you find it. I can get you all the information you need on it. There's a catch, but a necessary catch." He's talking in riddles again… I hate it when he does this shit.

"Stop talking in riddles and tell me how you can help me."

"Since I'm so close to Baron Praxis, I can get you all the information he has hidden away. But the catch is… you have to be closer to me so I can give it to you."

I felt my heart start to beat faster and he took a half step closer to me. There was a sick idea brewing in his crazy mind, I could tell. It was written all over his face…

"Jakie, do you remember back when I told you we couldn't be together because I was getting married?" he asked me. Yep. I remember how incredibly relieved I was.

"How could I ever forget that little incident?"

"Do you know why I told you that?" I shook my head. "Because at the time… you were too young. But now you're a woman and a beautiful one at that." My heart skipped a beat and leapt into my throat. Please, don't let this be what I think it is! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

Of course, somehow, I bad feelings always tend to come true. Why? You got me. Fate must feel like being an ass today. Either that, or my luck is so terrible that these thing half to happen to me all the damn time. Well, I can tell you one thing, I wished to the Precursors that I were someplace else at that moment.

"And what's your point, exactly?" I asked nervously, almost squeaking.

"I'll be strait with you. I can help you get what you're looking for and save your father. All you have to do is pretend to be loyal to Praxis, make sure you're convincing, and stick with me," he explained.

"So what are you saying exactly? Move into the Palace?" Erol smirked slightly.

"No. If it were as easy as that then it'd be no fun. Not to mention the Baron would automatically be suspicious of you."

"So then… what do you propose I do?"

"'I'? I think you mean 'we'." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You know what I mean, Erol!" He chuckled lightly at my irritation and there was a moment of silence between all of us. "So just tell me what I have to do so I can get out of here already."

That's when he leaned forward and whispered the words I would never forget… Not for a long, long time…

"Jakie, will you marry me?"

* * *

Kiri: See? I told ya, some freaking things are gonna happen! This is only the begining, too! Just wait til you see some of the things I've got hidden away!


	5. Chapter 5: Options

Kiri: CRAP! I'm SOOO Sorry I kept you all waiting like this! I had writers block and couldn't of anything so please don't shoot me!

* * *

Chapter 5: Secret Place 

The entire trip back to the hideout was quiet. I think Dawn was in just as much disbelief as I was. Well, if you'd just been asked by Erol of all people to marry him, how would you react? Well, I can tell you one thing, this was going to require a lot of thinking. And I do mean a lot. I wasn't even sure if it had really just happened! Had I been imagining things? Am I dreaming or something? I mentally slapped myself. This was reality, all right… and Erol had just proposed to me. I always thought that he liked my mother. Well, it's obvious that something is really out of place, or my name is Alice. And its not.

That's pretty much when I decided it was time to visit dad. I quickly rounded a tight corner (almost crashing in the process because I was speeding) and drove towards the hideout. It seemed like the longest drive ever, too. I eventually got there after a good struggle and walked through the door where Uncle Torn was giving dad and Daxter a mission.

I admit, I was relieved to see my dad again. That is, young and healthy and not in any life threatening situations.

"Jakie! Just in time!" Uncle Torn spoke up, dragging me out of my daydream. I mentally shook myself back to reality just in time to see dad turn around.

"Jakie, what are you doing back here?" he questioned.

"Hello to you too," I replied. I walked over and leaned on Torn's desk. Dawn leapt from my shoulder to the desk.

"I take it you had a nice time," Uncle Torn said with a little sarcasm. Dawn scoffed.

"Are you KIDDING? That was CRAZY! I cannot believe what just happened!" she exclaimed. Uncle Torn rolled his eyes.

"What happened, Jakie?" Dad asked. I sighed deeply.

"I ran into Erol on the way back here," I said. Both Dad's and Torn's attention was on my. "He… asked me to marry him." I choked out the last few words. You can guess what the reaction was…

I stayed at the hideout the rest of the day, trying my hardest to push the whole incident to the back of my mind. Dad and I had talked for a while; catching up on what had happened during the time we were apart. Dawn and Daxter also spent their time catching up. But eventually, I knew that I had to think Erol's proposal through, so I went out to the lake to think.

The Lake. The small place I called my secret spot where always used to come to think about things. It hadn't changed very much. A few more metalheads that usual, but that was to be expected. Well, here I am… floating on my back in the cool water staring up at the blue sky. Even as an adult, I still loved to swim. It was just so relaxing… Luckily I'd outgrown the whole 'falling asleep afterwards' thing. That had been a thorn in my side for quite some time. Anyway…

Erol had asked me to be his wife. This would be a tender subject… If I married him, it would almost be like throwing my life away when there's so much I want to do still. A girl's wedding is supposed to be one of the happiest days of her life. I mean, every girl dreams of her wedding day; being forever bound to the man of her dreams and all that. Erol was NOT the man of my dreams. That's for damn sure. But… if I refused to marry him, how else could I get the Eco stone? Ashelin, maybe… but she and the Baron weren't exactly 'close'. Wow, this is becoming really one-sided. Well, if I didn't find the Eco Stone, Dad would die and I'd be left with hardly anyone. I couldn't let that happen! I loved my dad more than anyone else, after all! Oh boy…

What the hell was I going to do?

* * *

Kiri:What will she do, I wonder... Will she marry Erol to Save Jak? Or will she turnhim down and find the Eco Stone on her own?And where's the other half of the thing that Erol gave her in the first story? heheh. You'll find out when soon enough!


	6. Chapter 6: Mind Games

Kiri: OMG, I'm SO sorry! It's taken me a LONG ass time to update... sorry! Well, here's a short chapter 6 and I'm working on chapter 7. I finally got rid of my writers block, so now I can update.

* * *

Chapter 6

(Jak's POV)

I sat in silence as Jakie left the hideout. She didn't know I was watching her. Several thoughts came to mind at once. One said 'I'm going to KILL that son of a bitch!' Obviously, that was my darker side's thinking… Another said 'Let her do what she wants. Why the hell should I care?' Heh, my thinking. It's true, actually. I still didn't fully believe the fact that she was my own flesh and blood. Her story makes perfect sense, but I still have a feeling deep down that she's not who she says she is. Besides, I already have enough problems of my own to worry about her.

'Shame on you, Jak,' Dark Jak spoke up suddenly. 'How could you think that about your own child? How inconsiderate.'

'Shut up,' I snapped, 'I don't care who she is; she can deal with her own problems. She's not a kid. I have more important things going on.'

'Getting revenge on Baron Praxis is more important than how our daughter will spend the rest of her life?'

''Our daughter'?'

'She has a dark side too, Jak. You remember, don't you?' I growled.

'Stop playing mind games! She's on her own with this! End of story!' The only answer was a soft chuckle.

'We'll see how long that lasts.'

"Jak? Are you alright, buddy?" Daxter ask suddenly. I perked up. "Jak?"

"I'm fine." Daxter just shrugged and didn't say anything. My thoughts immediately returned to Jakie. Ok, so I did feel a little sorry for her. But still, it's not my problem.

(Jakie's POV)

Well, I'm officially sick of thinking about Erol. Then again, I'm sick of a lot of things. Like the fact that I'm the one who always gets the short end of the stick. Well, that's just how it is, I guess. Sighing, I stared up at the blue, hazy sky, wondering if this was even worth it. It was either reject Erol and let my father die, or marry the bastard and be miserable, but save Dad's life. I hate this. A lot.

I slowly trudged back to the City, still contemplating the whole thing. I didn't really want to face my father again so I was taking my time. You know why? You know how I felt? Stupid. Very, very, extremely stupid. But you know what? At about the 43rd time I'd told myself how stupid I was, I starting thinking, 'Is any of this even worth it? Is dad's life worth marrying Erol? Is it worth marrying that jackass, or worth not marrying him? Confusing, I know, but this was definitely something I stopped to think about.

After about ten minutes of staring mindlessly at the sky, thinking nonstop about those things, I finally drew a conclusion. No, Erol wasn't worth anything. I wasn't going to marry him to save my father, and I wasn't going to ruin my life to marry him either. The next time I see him, I'll just turn down his offer, call him a prick and that will be the end of it- hold it!

I'm getting a bit ahead of myself. I still need whatever information he has locked up in his crazy, sick little mind because it just happens to be information that no one else has but Baron Praxis. Well, this IS a thorny situation…

I started walking again. I knew that this was going to take some thinking. However, by the time I reached the city door, I stopped again. A small voice in the back of my mind, which I had been drowning out with all these other thoughts, was speaking up finally. You know what it was saying? '_Kill him.'_


	7. Chapter 7: Small Talk

Kiri: This chapter was a bit... boring, I thought. But Jakie's plan starts unfolding a bit in here, so it's worth a read.

* * *

Chapter 7 

A rather insane plan had brewed itself in my mind by the time I reached the palace. My reason told me not to go through with it, but for once, I wasn't listening to reason. I only had one thought on my mind and that was: 'he is not going to butt into my life any longer.'

"Excuse me," I said in my friendliest and most innocent voice as I walked up to a KG that was guarding the palace doors, "where might I find Commander Erol?" I smiled sweetly and kind of rocked back and forth a little where I was standing.

"What's you're business with Commander Erol?" he demanded. Figures.

"It's urgent that I speak with him. And I believe he's expecting me?" That was… sort of true.

"And just who are you, exactly?" _Crap._ I thought quickly. Should I make up a name or giving him my real one? Erm… better make one up.

"My name is Freya J. Can I please speak with the Commander now?" My question went ignored.

"And what's you're business with him?" What? I just answered that question! Stupid ass guard!

"I already told you. He's expecting me." I was trying my hardest to keep my cool but believe me it wasn't getting any easier. I was growing so impatient that my finger was starting to twitch and I could've sworn it was getting closer and closer to my gun.

"I'm afraid I can't let you through." …WHAT! THAT. DOES. IT. I reached for my weapons, but the moment my fingers brushed over them, Guess who showed up? Yep, Mr. Wonderful himself.

"Having trouble?" his sudden presence almost made me jump out of my skin.

"Erol!" I exclaimed. I was too stunned to say much else. All I was able to comprehend at that moment was Erol getting in the poor guys face and chewing him out. Heh, I shouldn't really say 'poor' guy, since he hassled me like that, but after the way Erol shouted at him, I'll bet he's a bit traumatized. I kind feel sorry for him. When I managed to get a grip on myself again, Erol was escorting me to his room In the palace where we could talk a little privately.

"Wow," I laughed a bit when we entered the room, "thanks, you're a lifesaver."

"Anything for you, Jakie," he replied. I seated myself at the end of his bed.

"Oh no, I'm talking about the guard. I was about ready to shoot him," I responded. He gave me a funny look for a split second then turned back around.

"So what's so important that you'd risk getting arrested just to come talk with me?" he questioned. I leaned back a little and closed my eyes.

"Well…" I hesitated somewhat to build a little suspense, "After thinking about it for hours on end… I've finally drawn a conclusion." He looked at me again a little oddly.

"And…?" he urged. I couldn't help but smile.

"I will," I said simply. "Even though it will most likely ruin my life," I looked back at him and crossed my legs, "I've decided to marry you." He snickered under his breath and came and sat next to me.

"Good. Now that that's been established, Praxis is under the impression that you've switched sides and that the two of us are madly in love," he continued. I scoffed.

"I take it you told him that so he wouldn't be suspicious," I commented.

"Yes. So guess what?" I quickly spoke up.

"We have to pretend that we're this inseparable couple and I get to be the renegade whose 'seen the light', right?"

"You got it." I groaned and collapsed on his bed.

"You are such a cruel person," I grumbled and punched his arm, which he quickly gripped tightly. "Ow!" A second later he let go. "What was that for- oh…!" I noticed that there was now a diamond ring on my finger. I examined it a little and sat up again, making sure to lean on Erol's shoulder. "It's pretty."

"I hope so. It took me forever to find it," he replied.

"Well… I guess I better start looking for your ring, too, which raises a very important question: When are we going to do this? It can't be too far off because I can't stick around this place forever. It can't be too soon either because, well, because."

"One week," came the plain and simple answer.

"Very well," came my response. After a long moment of silence I added, "I have to go." He said nothing and only stood up and offered his hand to me. "What's this for?" He only gave me a look, so I just sighed and took his hand. It's a bit strange to see him acting so gentlemanly, but what the hell? Better get my fill of it because he's going to be dying very soon…

* * *

Kiri: Well? Boring? yeah. The next chapter might be just as boring but it's the last one before the unholy wedding, so please, bare with me for a while, ok?


	8. Chapter 8: Wedding Preperations

Kiri:... Heh, I'm surprising the world! I love being so unpredictable! Well, I'm very sorry to all the readers I disappointed by saying I wasn't gonna continue this, but I just now decided to go ahead and attempt it. ...Hope I didn't do too much damamge, lol.

* * *

Chapter 8 

Everything had been set up. Everything was ready. Now all that was left to do was lay low and wait. Our wedding day was only one week away, so all I had to concentrate on was getting a dress, Erol's ring, and pretending that I was madly in love with the guy. That was the easy part. The hard part was going to be- well, you know.

I drifted around the city for a while, and occasionally I would stop to admire something in a window and before I knew it, it was dark. Everything was really mellow for a while, at least until I had made my seventh round around the bazaar and things became a bit more… Haven City-ish.

After a bit more drifting, I finally decided to call Dawn and the rest of the family and let them know I was fine. I searched my belt for my communicator, found it and quickly called the hideout.

"What?" Uncle Torn answered gruffly. He obviously wasn't in the mood to be bothered.

"It's me," I replied simply.

"Jakie?" he asked.

"JAKIE!" Dawn screeched in the background. I smiled to myself.

"Yeah. I thought I better let you guys know… about Erol and I, that is." I heard a bit of a struggle over the communicator and a minute later I heard Dawn's voice.

"So! You're gonna turn him down, right? RIGHT?" she asked confidently. Oh boy… how to break it to her…

"I've decided…" I paused and bit my lip, "I've decided to marry." After I finished my sentence there was a brisk silence. "I really don't have much of a choice here, after all." I was lying through my teeth now. I had the choice all right, and I was going to take the chance before it was too late. But they didn't know that, and didn't need to know it either.

"Jakie…" Dawn started, "please, reconsider!"

"Sorry, Dawn. I've made up my mind. I've already given him my answer, and the wedding is next week."

"Jakie!" Dawn whined again. Whenever I made a decision like this she tries to play on my sympathies to get my to change my mind, but it wasn't about to work this time. No, no, no!

"Until then, don't expect to see me. But don't worry. I have something in mind… Over and out." I quickly shut off the communicator so know one would try to call me again and continued on my way.

I must admit, I felt a little bad leaving it at that, but hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do, right? Right. I continued to just walk around, looking at this and that. I almost kicked my own ass when I found the perfect ring for Erol at one of the shops I'd passed about ten times. But unfortunately for me, that was the only luck I had.

By the time I'd finished my fifteenth round, I noticed that it was starting to get light. I stared at the sky, not bothering to hide my irritation with losing another night of sleep. But I quickly blew it off, considering that I was used to staying awake for long periods of time. What can I say? I love putting my mechanic skills to use. …You know what? Screw losing sleep, I'm going to go take a nap.

* * *

Kiri: Well... um... since it's been a whie I'll probably be writting this a bit differently now, so be prepared... and also, I'm writting a Pirates of the Caribbean story now, too. Chapter one is almost done, too. Well, until next time!  



	9. Chapter 9: Til Death Do We Part

Kiri: ...had to repost this one... few problems to fix... yeah... ok, um, violence warning, and language warning. this chapter came out a bit dark, so, just to let you know now...

* * *

Chapter 9 

I'd been anticipating this all week now, waiting anxiously for it to come so I could finally get what I came here for in the first place, so why the hell are there butterflies in my stomach? Damn it, I think I'm gonna be sick… Well, I could always just… run off and tell Erol I changed my mind, but then again, that would only complicate things for me. Well, Jakie, girl, it looks like you're going through with this weather you like it or not.

Everything is quiet now… better go soon before people start staring. I hope I don't trip and make an ass out of myself. Then again, I'm already making an ass out of myself by marrying Erol. Ok, people waiting for me… time to go.

((Yes, I'm fast-forwarding to that evening. Why? Cuz I feel like it and nothing seems to be working here.))

I sat on the edge of Erol's bed in complete silence. The only thing running through my mind was 'What the hell have I done?' But I have to stay focused. I made the plan, and now is the time to go for it. Just as soon as my new husband gets back from bragging about his marriage to his KG buddies. Oh, he makes me sick…

I sat there in my short, strapy red dress that Erol had insisted I wear tonight. Well… I hope he gets his fill of it because he won't be seeing much for long. When I'd left the wedding reception and came up here, the first thing I'd done was hide a knife under the pillow. Whenever he gets back, he and I are going to have a little talk…

Oh, speak of the devil. Here he comes now…

"Why did you leave so early?" he asked when he came in. I inhaled deeply and tried to keep my voice steady.

"I was tired," I answered without much emotion.

"Not too tired for tonight, I hope." Egotistical freak… I stood up and started towards him and he started taking off excess clothing.

"It's a little chilly in here," I said off the top of my mind. He smirked at me and closed the distance between us and gently caressed my cheek.

"Don't worry. It'll be heating up here soon." Sick twisted pervert… I closed my eyes and allowed him to kiss me. "You look so irresistible wearing that." He started kissing my neck, and at the same time, moving his hands over my hips, which, I admit, sent pleasant aches through me. Now I think I know why this guy has a reputation as a womanizer. How is it that the man with a huge reputation of being a psychotic bastard and is probably hated and feared by pretty much the whole city be so damn _sexy_? I'll bet he's a real good lover, too…

Gah! Jakie, snap out of it! Focus, girl! Ok, ok… it won't be much longer now. He kissed me again and picked me up bridal style and set me back on the bed where he continued kissing me for about five more minutes before he got up.

"I'll be right back," he said simply and went into the bathroom. I took a deep breath and reached under the pillow for the knife. When my fingertips touched it, I slowly grasped the hilt and waited patiently for my husbands return.

He came back moments later, shirtless, and smirking. Then he pointed his pistol at me… I swallowed hard and stared at him wide-eyed.

"Honestly, Jakie, you must think I'm an idiot," he said sadistically.

"What are you talking about?" I answered.

"I'm talking about that knife in your hand." I gasped and quickly dropped it. "Yes, Jakie, I know you were planning on killing me. It was plainly obvious, because I know that you hate me more than you've ever hated someone before." I narrowed my eyes.

"Yeah, you're right. I do."

"It's only right to expect that you would attempt to murder me if we married."

"You are one sick bastard, Erol." He just scoffed. I slowly stood up. "So then, what is it you want out of me?"

"It should be obvious."

"If it's information about the Underground you want, then you might as well kill me now. That's one thing you're not getting out of me." He pulled the trigger and a searing pain shot through my arm. I yelped, grabbed my arm and fell to my knees.

"That's not all I want from you." He came closer. "Since you're now my wife, I expect you to be with me wherever I go, unless I say otherwise. I also expect you to do what I tell you to do without argument. Then you can serve your purpose as a woman and reproduce." His smirk got wider and he dropped his voice. "And if you refuse…" He smacked me with his gun and I fell on the floor. "So then…what's it gonna be?" I gritted my teeth together, trying to ignore the pain in my arm.

"Go… to… HELL," was my answer.

"Very well," he said simply, then reached down, grabbed a handful of my hair and dragged me to my feet. He punched me in the stomach and then again in the jaw and I was on the floor again. I knew I'd bit my tongue because I could taste blood. Erol's foot collided with my ribcage a second later, probably cracking a rib or two…

He knelt down next to me, grabbed my hair again and looked in my eyes with his typical psychopath look.

"How about now, wife?" he asked. I just smirked at him and spit blood in his face, and then laughed when he went to clean it off. When he came back, however, he was definitely pissed off. He grabbed my hair once again and punched me had hard as he could right between my eyes. I'm surprised that I managed to stay conscious after that blow. My skull felt like it had just cracked and the pain from it almost blinded me. Just as my head was about to stop spinning, he hit me again, this time in the cheek, but not as hard, but after that one, I wasn't seeing properly. Everything was pretty much a big blur of color. That, and my head felt like it was about to explode. Then he grabbed my wounded arm, pulled me to my feet harshly and slammed me into the wall as hard as he could. I would've just hit the floor, but he pinned my arms against the wall, keeping me standing.

"If you won't do it willingly, then I'll just force you to! I'll break that spirit or yours, Jakie, no matter what it takes!" He kissed me. Hard. Really hard. Painfully hard… and when he finished, he threw me on the bed and pinned me there while he started undoing his belt. I knew what was coming, and to be honest, I think this scared me the most.

* * *

Kiri: well, I think I found a way to connect this story with my new version, so I'll start doin that later... until then, leave a nice reveiw. K?  



	10. Chapter 10: Warning

Kiri: this one took a bit longer than I expected... but I started playing my old N64 and I got hooked on bomberman hero... blame it on that... and I've got the mayjor Pirates of the Caribbean thing going on these days...

* * *

Chapter 10 

Over the next few weeks it was pretty much the same. Erol and I were pretty cold towards each other and every time he even touched me, it was either an attempt to hurt me or he was just being a prick. Every night was the same thing. He'd come in, we'd have a small argument, and he would either smack me around or rape me, or both, depending on his mood. Luckily, though, it wasn't as bad as our wedding night, which I'm still recovering from.

I knew that tonight would be no different. Erol would come in after drinking with his Guard buddies, beat the hell out of me and end it all by screwing me out of my mind. Well, it could be worse, I guess… Speaking of which, he's later than he normally is. Oh well, just more time to prepare for my evening beating.

Sighing, I got up and walked into the bathroom to take another look at my bruises from the previous ass-kicking's Erol dealt to me. Most of them were almost healed or healing, and I wasn't swelled up anymore. I lifted my hair up and looked at my neck, which was pretty much back to normal as well. I dropped my hair back down, except my stupid wedding ring got caught in it. A little annoyed, I tried to free my ring from my hair, only to have it slip off my finger and fall on the floor. Ok, now this is starting to annoy me. I gritted my teeth together and bent down to retrieve it. Only, when I stood back up, the first thing I saw was someone else's reflection in the mirror. I jumped back, startled, and then recognized it as my darling husband.

"Erol… You scared the shit out of me," I said, panting. He only smirked at me.

"Sorry, darling. Didn't mean to scare you." I slipped my ring back on.

"Why don't I believe you?" He ignored me.

"I got you something," he said, moving behind me. I stared at the countertop until I felt him place something around my neck. I looked up and saw an ocean blue, tear-shaped jewel that was wrapped around a smaller green jewel outlined in silver now resting against my chest. I reached up and gingerly touched it. "Like it?" Erol asked.

"It's beautiful," I answered and looked over my shoulder at him, "Thank you."

"Rebel or not, it suits you." He went back to the bedroom, and after a few seconds, I followed.

"I was actually hoping you would wear it tomorrow." I watched curiously and he removed his armor.

"What's tomorrow?" I asked. He looked at me.

"You don't know?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking."

"The Class One Race is tomorrow. I want you to come." I smiled and laughed to myself.

"Of course I'll go. I wouldn't want to miss the chance to see my loving husband race and completely destroy everyone else on the track." Actually, I knew what was going to happen. Dad had told me all about this race, and the real reason I wanted to go was to see him kill himself. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going out." He looked at me as I fished under the bed for my security pass I'd received from Praxis the day after the wedding.

"At this time of night?"

"Yes. I haven't seen the outside of the palace since last week, and besides, there's things I need to do." I retrieved my pass and got up.

"Dressed like that?" He gestured towards my red dress. I shrugged.

"Got anything better?" He scoffed.

"Fine. Go on." I hesitated, but I left anyway. That was… surprisingly easy.

The palace was pretty quiet, and I didn't have a problem slipping out. Once outside, I stopped the feel the cool night breeze against my skin and continued on my way. No one really noticed me, but occasionally one of the KG's would recognize me and wave or something. One of them even offered me a ride in his Hellcat, which I refused. I wasn't really going anywhere in particular. I was just wandering around.

I was in the industrial section of the city now and I slowly made my way down a long, narrow ally. I was a little more than halfway down when I heard something, or someone, hit the ground softly behind me. I stopped for a moment, wondering if it was friend or foe, but I just came to the conclusion that it was better to get the hell out of this ally and back where there were people. I resumed walking at a very fast pace, but unfortunately, I didn't get very far before someone in a long black coat dropped down right in front of me. they had a hood on, so I couldn't see their face, but I do know that this was starting the freak me out.

I thought I could get away, so I turned a ran only a few steps when I noticed a second one was in my path, and they had a gun pointed at me… oh boy… Before I could react, the one I'd just turned away from grabbed my arms and pointed a gun to my head.

"We don't want to have to hurt you, Jakie, so listen closely," the one holding me said firmly. It was a male voice.

"You're in serious danger here, Jakie," the one in front of me began. This time it was a female. "You've badly corrupted the timeline here. It can be fixed, but you need to leave now, before it's too late."

"I can't leave!" I argued, "My father will die! I can't leave until I find the Eco Stone!"

"Is that the only reason you're staying?" the man behind me asked.

"You're wasting you time, if you're looking for it here. What you heard about Baron Praxis being the only one who ever found it was a myth. Praxis never found it. He never even looked for it. Erol only told you he could get it for you so you'd marry him." I was speechless. Not only did I feel stupid for letting myself go out on a wild goose chase, but I also felt… betrayed… in a way.

"But… Seem…"

"Seem told you what she did so you wouldn't lose hope of finding it," the man told me.

"You remember that trinket that Erol gave you just before you left several years back?" the woman asked me. Of course I remember.

"Yes."

"It was part of key to finding the real location of the Eco Stone. When he first came across it, he figured it was important… so he kept it away from Praxis until he figured out what it was for," she explained.

"Then why'd he give it to me?"

"You have the ability to channel eco, just as Jak does. So you can touch it without it harming you. Erol, on the other hand, can't. He wanted you to find it so he could take it from you."

"With it, he'd be almost immortal," the man added. That made perfect sense to me. Since the Eco Stone can heal anything, he'd never die.

"So you better find the other half of it, then get your ass back to your own time before… well, before it's too late for you." The man let go of me and I stumbled backwards. I had my eyes closed for a moment, but when I opened them, the two strangers were gone…

* * *

Kiri: There! now things are getting interesting! this is where I'm starting to tie Eternity and this one together, by the way... heheh...  



	11. Chapter 11: Reunited At Last

Kiri: Aw, man, I have a feeling that something I'm going to do in this chapter is going to get me a few flmaes... Well, I'm gonna do it anyway, because I wanna show you all just how messed up her life is getting. ...I feel the pressure already... please don't kill me...

* * *

Chapter 11 

I didn't notice that I'd gotten lost on the way back to the palace. I guess I was just so busy thinking about what had just happened that I didn't give much thought to where I was going. Well, wherever I was, I could hear Thunder roaring overhead, and I was nowhere near where I should've been.

'_**And where is that, exactly, Jakie? At the palace, getting your ass kicked by Erol again?' **_I jumped. This had never happened before…

'W_ho are you?'_

'_**Me? I've been here since day one, Jak-o. I just never made my presence known to you until now.'**_

'_May I ask why?'_

'_**I never had a reason to. Until now, of course. I was going to just keep sitting back, but I now have reason to believe that you need my help.'**_

'…_What?' _There was a moment of silence.

'_**Forgive me, Jakie. I forgot that you're blonde.'**_

'_And what's that supposed to mean?'_

'_**Forget it. Look, do you want my help finding what you're looking for, or not? I can't wait for you all night.'**_

'_What can you do to help?'_

'_**I can sense eco.'**_

'_Oh… well, ok, then.'_

'_**Alright then. See that ally just over there by that parked zoomer? Follow it.'**_

'_Now?'_

'_**Yes, now! Hurry it up, will you?'**_ I found the ally the voice was talking about and followed it cautiously. **_'When you get to the end, turn left. Then find a way to get on the roof of the building on the right.' _**Lucky for me, there was a ladder, so that was an easy task. But question after question was springing up in my mind. I knew whom it was… it was my darker side, born out of the dark eco in my blood. But why had it stayed quiet all this time? How did it know where to go? And why was it helping me?

Well, all that aside, I followed its directions to the tee and eventually ended up somewhere on the first floor of the building. It was dark, for the exception of the small beams of light coming through cracks in the door. It was cold inside, too. I hugged myself and rubbed my arms, trying to get rid of the goose bumps that were now there. I could hear noises coming from everywhere, but I was pretty sure that it was just my imagination trying to run away with me. But if it was only in my head… why were the hairs on the back of my neck standing? No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't shake the feeling that something just seemed… off.

Suddenly, an ear piercing shot shattered the silence. I jumped back, startled and covered my ears. Just as I started to look around for what had caused it, another one rang out and a sharp pain shot through my arm. I staggered backward, clutching my arm, now aware that I was in danger…

'_**Jakie! Behind you! Move!'**_ I leapt to the side, more out of reflex than anything else, and looked just in time to see a flash of steel slice through the air where my chest would've been if I hadn't moved.

"Now this is getting crazy!" I exclaimed. I dodged under several more swings and nervously backed up. I bit the inside of my cheek, waiting for the next swing, and it came from right behind me. But I was too slow to dodge and it cut into the back of my shoulder, and severed my dress strap. I felt the wound bleed, but I was too preoccupied with staying in one piece to tend to it.

'_**This is getting too risky… you better get us out of here, pronto!'**_

'_Good idea!' _I forced my limbs into action and sprinted toward the front door. When I was within jumping distance, I threw the full weight of my body against it, expecting it to splinter, but it didn't even budge. It turns out that there were heavy planks bolted over it. I panicked.

'_**Any more bright ideas?'**_

'_You're turn!'_ I darted away from the door and looked frantically for the stairs I'd come down, but it was too dark and I was becoming too frantic to take my time and look. Once again, I hesitated too long and the steel object cut into me, this time going deeper into my lower back. Again, I started looking around the stairs, until I happened to trip on them, getting me a nice big bruise on my hip and another gash on my calf. I scrambled to get to the top and I quickly started backtracking my way out, until I was on the roof again…

I managed to make my way through the city to the Underground hideout. I didn't want to go back to the palace, because Erol was more than likely waiting for me to come back so he could rape me again, or something along those lines. Rather than going inside, however, I waited outside. There was really only one person I wanted to see right now and that was Dawn. I knew she'd no doubt be with Jak and Daxter, so I decided to just stay outside and wait.

I didn't have to wait long before I could hear heavy footsteps. I was relieved, but also very nervous. After all, I hadn't seen anyone in weeks.

"Well, well," I looked up, recognizing Daxter's annoying voice.

"If it isn't the good Commander's wife," Jak added.

"JAKIE!" Dawn squealed right after and leapt onto my arm. I stood up, patting Dawn on the head.

"Yeah, it's… good to see you, too, Jak. And you too, Daxter."

"What in Precursor's name happened to you? Sheesh! You look like you've been run over by a herd of Yakkows!" Daxter commented. Jak unfolded his arms.

"So… how's your… 'marriage' going?" he asked reluctantly.

"It… could be better. Erol… he's… he's very possessive. And he doesn't hesitate to show me how much he wants me to spill everything I know about the Underground." To get my point across, I pointed to the fading dark mark around my eye. He raised his eyebrows.

"Erol did all this to you?"

"Not all of it… these gashes I just got not too long ago in some abandoned building… but everything else is his work."

"I see… how long has this been happening?"

"Almost every night since the wedding. I'm… kind of used to it by now."

"Well, you are not going back there," Dawn declared, "I've spent way too long worrying myself to death over you!"

"Sorry…" I uttered, "I have to return some time, though. If I don't… he'll wonder where I am." I looked up at Jak. "I just came to tell you… Good luck at the race tomorrow. I want you to win so I can see the look of utter defeat on my 'darling' husband's face."

"Oh… um… thanks."

"I'll be cheering for you." After a short goodbye, Jak and Daxter went in the hideout, but Dawn remained with me. She was really happy to see me, and I was happy to see her, but there was also something in my mind that I had to tell to no one but her.

"Dawn, I did come here for a reason…" I began, not really sure how to tell her.

"You're really torn up, Jakie… you should really go inside and get some sleep."

"That sounds good, but I need to tell you something."

"All in good time."

"No, this is really important… at least, for me," I sighed. "Dawn… you're my best friend, and you have been since day one… no matter what, you've always been there for me."

"Well, what are friends for? You'd have done the same for me."

"Thanks… for everything." There was a long, uneasy silence. She leaned forwards from my shoulder to look at my eyes.

"Ok, Jakie, you're starting to scare me."

"I've reached a crossroad, and it's a decision that I don't want to be alone in. You're the only one I have to turn to."

"What's on your mind?" I took in a shaky breath.

"It's something that I just found out a couple days ago."

"Well, what's the matter?" I hesitated a long time and lightly pressed my hands against the stomach nervously.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Kiri: Ok, before you all gather around my house with your torches and pitchforks, I'm gonna ask you all if she should want to keep the child or not... I have ideas for both, so I leave it up to you. just... please don't kill me.  



	12. Chapter 12: Prep for Battle

Kiri: whew! sorry this one took forever and a day... I was kept really busy... but it's finally here! Chapter twelve! And I've decided what I'm going to do with the baby... but I'm not telling, since that would ruin it. I'd also like to thank all my wonderful reveiwers... and hope that they don't castrate Erol just yet... he has to continue to be a rapest prick for another few parts... Next chapter: Jakie kicks some ass, and a meet up with another of my favorite characters! Stay tuned!

* * *

Chapter 12 

I don't really have a problem with having a child. In fact it's something I've always wanted to do. I'm old enough, I have the resources, and I would no doubt love it with all my heart. It's just that… the baby is Erol's. I hate him more than I've ever hated someone in my life, and I didn't want to have a child by him. What can you do when you want a baby so bad, but it's by the one man you despise?

"You know something, Jakie," Dawn began.

"What?"

"You must really love Jak, because you're screwing up your life just to save his."

"I do love him… but even now, I'm starting to wonder if it's really worth it. Maybe I should just give it up and go back home."

"You've really changed during these past few weeks, you know that?" Dawn pointed out, "You used to be all over the place, and now you're so… mellow."

"Erol's doing. Getting raped and beaten every night by your husband has that effect."

"Why don't you fight back?"

"Being defiant won't accomplish anything. All it will get me is worse treatment." I was hoping that if I told him about my pregnancy, he would back off on me a little, given my delicate condition.

'**_Heh. Yeah, right. Erol is a crazy ass bastard, and no matter what you tell him, he's still going to be a crazy ass bastard. That's the problem with you women. You think you can change a man with love and attention, but in the end, he's still a damn punk-ass jerkweed!'_** I paused for a minute.

'…_You're a male?'_

'**_Duh. What, you thought I was female because you are? Guess again.' _**I sighed.

'_Shut up and let me think, all right? And for the record, I never thought I could 'change' Erol. I married him to save Jak.'_

'_**I've noticed that you refer to him by name, instead of 'Dad' now.'**_

'_So? We may still be blood… but he's not really my dad… yet.'_

'_**Do you honestly expect me to believe that?'**_

'_Just… shut up, all right?'_

"Jakie! Hello? You still there, buddy?" Dawn shouted in my ear, snapping me back to reality. I shook my head.

"I'm fine. Its just… a lot on my mind," I offered quickly. She gave me a skeptical look. "I'm FINE, ok?" I snapped. She backed away, as if startled. Sighing again, I buried my face in my hands. "I'm sorry, Dawn… this is way too much for me."

"It's alright, Jakie." I sighed heavily.

"You know… maybe there's a way I can fix this whole mess…" I don't know why I said that… I wasn't even thinking that.

"Fix it? How?" I paused, suddenly thinking that it might be a good idea.

"Time travel." Before Dawn could start to argue, I launched into an explanation. "We know how to harness it… we have it at our expense… maybe I can go back before things got bad and…"

"Jakie," Dawn interrupted, "Just stop." I swallowed. "Now come inside…"

"I can't… if Erol…"

"I'm not letting you go back there to get your ass beat again!"

"If I don't go back now, he'll hurt me worse later…" I sighed. But Dawn was determined.

"He won't hurt you at all if you stay with us! Now get your blonde ass inside!" I was still nervous about what Erol would do, but I couldn't turn her down any longer. I inwardly smiled.

"Alright, you win."

'_**And just where do you think you're going?'**_

'_To answer a few questions.' _I silently rummaged around the hideout's storeroom, looking for some decent clothes that Torn hopefully wouldn't mind if I took. I was planning on going back to that warehouse to find out just what the hell was in there, and this time, I wanted to be ready. After I snuck outside and hotwired the first parked zoomer I came across, I went through the checklist. Flash light, gun, body armor, ammo, pocket knife… looks like I got everything…

'Don't tell me you're going back to that warehouse already…' 

'_Yes. Why?'_

'**_Fine. Do what you will. Just don't get us killed.' _**Sighing, I tossed my supplies into the passenger seat of the cruiser and hopped into the drivers seat. Resting my already shaky hands on the controls, my mind drifted back to Erol again. He was no doubt plenty pissed off that I've been gone so long… he'd probably send some KG's out searching for me soon… then I'd really be in for a beating. Well, so what? I've got weapons again!

'_**Don't get cocky just because you have a gun.'** _I scowled.

'_I'm not getting cocky! Now would you please just shut up and keep out of my thoughts?'_

'_**Well, excuse me, Miss Hero! I only saved your ass from that blasted place! You would be wise to show a little respect.'**_

'_You didn't save me. I did. And you would be wise to shut up. You're distracting me and I have a lot to focus on.' _All I heard was a little 'humph' then some much welcomed silence.


End file.
